


Our History

by JustAWritist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffapalooza, Happy Ending, Literally just sweet things, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like if you want some happy times, this is all about happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWritist/pseuds/JustAWritist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the shittiest anniversary they’d had. It wasn’t even that they meant it to be. They didn’t <i>forget</i>, they didn’t <i>get too busy</i>, everything was planned out and should have been fine. But for one reason or another; the universe had it in for long-term boyfriends Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman.</p><p>First, Levi’s 5 o’clock meeting ends up running until 7:30 instead of the pre-planned 6 due to the shit-headed client losing their papers.<br/>Then, the train gets shut down and Eren has to run to the restaurant.<br/>And then, the restaurant loses their reservation.<br/>The movie theatre is sold out of tickets for the show.<br/>A street light goes out and they get stuck in traffic for an hour.<br/>The electricity is out at home.</p><p>Everything was a fucking disaster. Or it should have been.</p><p>But Eren and Levi are too damn stubborn to let life decide whether or not their anniversary is good or bad. It’s a good thing there’s always wine and a gas fireplace to sit and snuggle by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our History

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet and happy to make up for all the angst in this fandom and also just because I wanted to. (And because I'm writing so much angst with my main fic like what the hell I needed a break.)
> 
> Eren and Levi being happy and remembering happy sweet shit.
> 
> If you want to come talk to me:  
> goldie-the-cat.tumblr.com

“Okay, well,” Eren sighs, he plops down next to Levi, who’s leaning against the couch arm, his head in his hands as his foot taps away with frustration. “I’ve got red wine and two water glasses,” Eren looks at the long necked bottle in his hand, and the two cups clenched against his chest in the other. He looks up, half apologetically, at his rather irritated boyfriend, “I couldn’t find the wine glasses.” Levi looks at him out of the corner of his eye. The foot stops, the heel on the floor but the toes are lifted slightly in the air, mid-tap.

“Are you fucking serious?” Levi asks, he throws his hands up, plopping against the glass, “No, you know what? Of course they fucking are.” Levi takes a deep breath and sighs, lowering the foot to the floor. Eren places the cups down on the glass coffee table in front of them. He tugs on the already loosened cork of the bottle and it jumps away from the bottle with a ‘pop’. Eren begins to pour the red liquid into the glasses when he glances up at the crackling fireplace. Eren grins, Levi looks over at him and raises an eyebrow.

“The hell are you so happy about?” He asks. Eren hands him a half-filled glass and begins to pour wine into another one.

“I was just thinking,” Eren places the bottle next to the glass and pulls his legs criss-crossed up on the couch as he takes the glass in his hands. “This is actually kind of perfect.”

Levi stares at Eren for a moment, Eren catches him and frowns. “What?” Eren asks, “It is!”

Levi shakes his head, “I can’t decide if you’ve lost it or if you’re actually onto something here.” Levi turns so that he’s laying sideways against the couch, his hand in his palm.

“Well,” Eren says, he raises the cup to his lips and takes a sip before setting back down, clutching it with both hands in his lap. “I was just thinking that this is similar to how we met.” His bright grin returns as he looks over at Levi, “What with all these mishaps and everything.”

Levi smirks, “Well, you’ve got a point there, kid.” Levi sits up straighter, he puts his arms back against the couch and Eren scoots closer to Levi, leaning against his side. Levi lowers his hand and plays with the edges of Eren’s brunette hair.

“Never in my life had I been so thankful for my shitty phone battery.” Eren comments.

_The brunette curses loudly, he tears out his earbuds in frustration as he sits back against the subway’s uncomfortable blue seats. Leaning his head against the top of the connected seat with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He grumbles something about forgetting to charge his phone and having to sit through the entire ride without anything to do. The subway rocks back and forth uncomfortably._

“Or crappy public transportation,” Levi replies, he puts his own cup to his lips and takes a sip of the lukewarm wine.

“True,” Eren laughs into Levi’s shirt, “Crappy public transportation, too.”

_The raven haired man opens his eyes when the boy next to him curses and rips out a pair of blue earbuds. He’d had his eyes closed, resting, when his so-far silent travel companion had suddenly reacted. The raven haired man huffed, shifting around the briefcase on his lap. He hated public transportation. Too unreliable. Too dirty._

“For once, a subway breaking down was a good thing.” Levi’s fingers stop playing with the edges of Eren’s soft hair and come to a rest on his shoulder.

“But boy did it still freak me out.” Eren mumbles.

_Suddenly there’s a screeching sound, the subway lurches and throws all it’s passengers forward. A raven haired man connects heads with a brunette as they’re thrown back and forth. The lights flicker off as the brunette doubles over, clutching his forehead and the raven haired man groans in pain. The lights flicker back on and a cheery voice announces happily that there’s been a mistake and the train will be stationary for an unknown amount of time. The feminine voice apologizes for any inconveniences, it has a slight british accent that sounds somewhat fake.  
‘Fucking hell…’ The raven haired man grumbles, his head hurts and not just from the coincidental headbutt with the boy next to him, but also with the knowledge that this would severely push back his organized schedule. The boy next to him sits up, the brunette’s head still pounds but he’s at least able to sit straight.  
‘Hey,’ He turns and looks to his accidental sparring partner, ‘Sorry about that.’ He murmurs while rubbing his head. The raven haired man looks over to the brunette and is met by a pair of captivating blue eyes.  
No they’re green.  
No they’re blue.  
No… they’re somewhere between.  
But the raven haired man isn’t in the mood for ogling a stranger’s eyes.  
‘Oh for fuck’s sake…’ He mutters, the brunette boy with the psychedelic eyes grimaces.  
‘Hey, it’s not my fault.’ The boy snaps.  
‘Not you, goddamn it.’ The raven haired man returns the snarky tone. The boy watches a pair of steel grey eyes bore into him before the man sighs, ‘The train.’  
‘Oh.’ The boy replies. He turns his head back to the travelers around them, all picking themselves up off of the floor. A child cries somewhere down the aisle and the train is filled with an increasing symphony of anguish and anger. Sometimes the two are indiscernible. ‘Yeah, well, this isn’t ideal.’ The boy comments.  
‘It’s shitty, that’s what.’ The man hisses through his teeth, he still carries a hand on his head, ‘The hell kind of skull you got anyway? It’s fucking hard.’  
‘Well,’ The boy grins, a bright, thousand-watt grin, ‘Hopefully one made of bone. Otherwise I might be in trouble.’  
‘Har, har, har,’ The raven haired man rolls his eyes, ‘Everyone’s a comedian.’  
‘Here every Saturday.’ The boy’s grin doesn’t falter even with the man’s sarcasm.  
‘It’s Wednesday you little shit.’ The raven haired man growls.  
‘Fuck,’ The boy comments, ‘No wonder my schedule’s thrown off.’ The boy seems unaffected by the man’s crass nature. The raven haired man stares at the boy for a moment. Trying to decide if this kid is just naturally cheeky or has no sense of when someone’s annoyed as fuck. Then again, he can’t really say he’s annoyed as fuck. Not by the boy at least.  
‘You should probably fix that.’ The man replies, settling on the former.  
‘Will do,’ The brunette replies, then holds a hand out, ‘My name’s Eren, Jaeger. You?’ The raven haired man stares at the outstretched hand. Where has his hand been? He opts not to take the hand but simply meet the boy’s eyes instead.  
‘Levi Ackerman,’ He gives the boy named Eren his own name, ‘And I’m not shaking your disgusting as fuck hand until I know it’s clean.’ Eren just grins again.  
‘Then I’ll have to shake your hand once we get off this train, and I wash it.’ At that moment the pseudo-british happy woman’s voice comes onto the intercom again and announces that it may take a few hours for the train to be moving. That a subway up ahead shut down and they have to repair it before anyone can get moving again. Cries of outrage lift into the air as elevator-esque jazz music begins to play over the intercom.  
‘If we get off this train.’ Levi sighs.  
‘Well,’ Eren says, ‘If I have to die on a train, at least it’s not next to one of those asshole commuters.’ He still has that cheeky smile etched into the sides of his face. Levi raises an eyebrow,  
‘Kid,’ He tells Eren, ‘You have a really bad judge of character if you think I’m not an asshole.’_

“Two hours,” Levi comments after a short while when the two of them both reminisce to themselves, “Two whole hours with nobody and nothing but some shitty brat to keep me company.” He smirks down at Eren, who pouts.

“Hey!” Eren sighs, then he smiles a smile that hasn’t changed in all the years they’ve known each other. “But, admit it, you love this shitty brat.”

Levi sighs, “Damn, you got me, kid.” Silence, comfortable and easy, falls between the two.

“I still can’t believe I gave you my number after just two hours.” Eren breaks the silence for a moment, his grin falling into a peaceful, content smile. Soft as the crackle of the fire. “I mean, shit, we’d only known each other for two hours.”

_A few social chats here and there. Eren wondering if Levi had any cousins or aunts or uncles. Levi saying no and asking why. Eren saying it struck him as strange when Levi told him his name. Levi asking why and Eren commenting that he had the same last name as his adopted sister. More social conversations. Eren giggling during lunch hours and his sister, a girl with black hair and dark, elegant eyes asking who Eren’s texting so much. His best friend, a small blonde, teasing him about a new crush. Eren denying it all._

“Yeah,” Levi says, “You really were an idiot. What if I’d been some deranged psycho or something?”

_Hesitant at first but ever so slowly increasing in frequency. Until complaining about crappy meetings that run too long or classes with tests way too hard. Comfort forming and growing. ‘I’m bored, there’s no food at home.’ ‘I’m on my lunch break, want to meet up?'._

“So says the guy who invited me out on the first date after only having known me for a few days, and only really talked with me once.” Eren teases Levi.

_Smiles, Levi walks up to Eren and he’s grinning again.  
‘How was the train ride?’ Eren asks with a cheeky grin.  
‘Fuck that,’ Levi replies, ‘I’m walking everywhere from now on.’  
‘True, I’ve taken to biking and just driving with friends myself.’ Eren replies, ‘Now come on, let’s go inside and eat, I’m starving.'_

“Hey, it wasn’t a date.” Levi corrects Eren, “I was bored and I wanted to go out-“

“Exactly.”

“ _As friends_.” Levi finishes, looking down at Eren, “That wasn’t our first date, anyway.”

_Nervous, they’d gone out several times before but this time was different. This time Levi was actually asking him out **on a date**. And it scares the shit out of him but he knows it shouldn’t.  
‘It’s Eren,’ He says into an empty room, ‘What the hell is the worse that kid could do?’ But Levi knows he doesn’t handle rejection well.  
He presses the call button nonetheless._

“Then what was?” Eren knows it, and Levi knows he knows it. But Levi also knows that Eren wants Levi to say it anyway. Any other day Levi would call him out on it, but it’s their anniversary.

“You know, you brat, you just want to hear me say it.” Levi doesn’t change for their anniversary. Why should he? He loves Eren for who Eren is, and among the things he knows, he knows that Eren love him for who he is. Changing because it’s their anniversary would be like pretending to be someone Eren didn’t love.

“True.” Eren acknowledges Levi’s observation, “Indulge me?”

“Heh,” Levi laughs slightly, “Alright.”

_’Go out?’ Eren’s voice is clear and crystalline on the other side of the phone. Had his phone always been this clear? Or is it just how tuned Levi’s ears are to this conversation?  
‘Yes, you brat, do I have to repeat myself again?’ Levi sighs, trying to calm his jackrabbit heart.  
‘On a date?’ Eren asks again. Levi swallows but his throat and mouth are all dry. He refuses to stutter like a fucking teenager asking their crush out. Even if that’s exactly how he feels.  
‘Yes on a date. Crap, Eren, do I have to clarify everything?’ There’s silence. He was too hard on him, wasn’t he? Why couldn’t he just act like a normal, nice person for once? No, if he was going to be rejected he was going to be rejected for who he is. He couldn’t act forever after all, and-  
‘Alright.’ Eren breaks up Levi’s downward spiraling thoughts.  
‘Alright?’ Levi mumbles in repetition.  
‘Yes, Levi,’ Eren’s laughing on the other side of the phone, ‘do I have to clarify everything?’ Levi smirks.  
‘Oh, fuck you.’ But his tone don’t match his words, not at all._

“Our first date, since you’re so damn set on getting me to tell the story,” Levi starts, a smirk still playing on his lips, “Was when we went to that crappy movie-in-the-park,” Levi sighs, taking another sip of wine, “I was trying to be romantic and shit.”

_’Levi!’ Familiar, bright, undecided eyes greet Levi as he looks up and sees Eren running towards him. Clothed simply, blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a flannel shirt unbuttoned over it. But so was Levi, black pants, a cotton long-sleeved grey shirt. Levi gestures to the light yellow blanket he’d spread out on the top of a hill, other people in families, couples, or groups of friends scatter around a large green lawn in front of a gigantic white screen.  
‘Come on,’ He says, ‘I put down a blanket so we don’t have to sit on the wet-ass ground.’  
‘What a gentleman.’ Eren fake-swoons, Levi rolls his eyes. But he’s smiling, ever so softly, smiling._

“It worked,” Eren, points out.

“Sure,” Levi shakes his head, “It did for some of the night.” He doesn’t have to continue, Eren picks it up from there.

“Hey, even when the park sprinklers came on, we still had fun!”

_’Motherfucker!’ Levi exclaims, shooting onto his feet when the sprinkles pop up and begin whirring to life, spraying water all over the movie site. People all laying on blankets or the gras begin to yell in shock as they, too, are sprayed by water. Very quickly the movie is stopped and someone throws a blanket over the projector just before they’re sprayed with water. Eren jumps up, yelping as the water washes down over them. Levi continues to let out a string of curses but he’s halted abruptly when Eren starts laughing.  
‘Oh my god…’ Eren struggles for breath, the sprinklers still spraying him with pellets of water. Someone far off a park worker complains about forgetting to turn off the system again. ‘Levi you… You…’ Eren laughs so hard he’s struggling for breath. Levi, his arms held out as his clothes stick uncomfortably against his skin. ‘You look like a wet dog…’ Eren chokes out the words, still laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world. Levi’s jaw goes slack and his mouth hangs agape. He grimaces and glares at Eren,  
‘You don’t look any better yourself, brat. Don’t be getting so high and mighty on me now.’ Levi reprimands Eren, who just rolls his eyes.  
‘Oh come on, Levi!’ Eren grabs Levi’s hands, ‘This is fun! Didn’t you ever play in the sprinklers as a kid?’ He asks.  
‘No, and how the fuck is this ‘fun’? You have some twisted sense of humor, Jaeger.’ Levi asks.  
‘So I’m told.’ Eren gives Levi a wicked grin before pulling Levi closer to the sprinklers.  
‘Eren, no, Eren, what the hell are you trying to do?’ Levi struggles halfheartedly against Eren’s grip, ‘Eren! Goddamnit it, Eren!’  
‘Come on, Levi!’ Eren pulls Levi into the fray of water, most of the other people have left. Leaving the pair near alone in the park. The park lights catch on the water, making it shimmer in the light. Eren cups his hands near the sprinklers, gathering water in his palm. He splashes it into Levi face. Laughing, Eren watches from behind his hand as Levi wipes water from his eyes.  
‘You little shit.’ Levi growls, but he’s grinning as well, ‘You are so fucking going to get it.’  
‘Oh shit,’ Eren comments when Levi grabs his wrist and pulls him into an oncoming spray. Eren yelps and gets soaked with water, but he takes the opportunity and turns Levi around, into the spray itself.  
‘Oh fuck that,’ Levi tightens his grip on Eren’s forearm and pushes Eren down into the ground as water rains down over the two of them. Eren’s about to retaliate when the worker who grumbled about forgetting to turn off the sprinklers yells at them from across the parkway.  
‘Crap,’ Levi comments, the two scramble to their feet and run to the parking lot._

“Remind me again how the hell you ever convinced me to go on another date with you?” Levi asks Eren, who swallows a gulp of wine before answering. His eyes feel heavier than they did when the walked into the apartment. Must be the wine.

“Because,” Eren says, “Whether you admit it or not you had fun on our first date.” He smiles. “And on the next, and the next, and the next, and so on.” Without the electricity on, Levi’s face is only illuminated by the soft glow of the fireplace. Eren notices it exemplifies all the curves and ditches he’s memorized by now. The curve of the nose, the dark rings under the eyes from long nights at work, Eren wishes he could help make those go away, the slightly furrowed eyebrows, the pale lips perpetually stuck in a slight frown, other than those rare moments when Levi smiled or laughed, and the ever so slight slant of the steely gray eyes. Not stormy, because storm implies uncontrolled, raw emotions. Levi’s eyes are steely, which didn’t equate to cold, steel could be warmed after all, but they were sturdy, hardened, steady eyes. Levi’s eyes were very rarely stormy, and Eren likes to think those moments were reserved for him and him alone. Eren is right, too.

“Hey,” Eren begins once he’s thoroughly reanalyzed a face so familiar, “Remember when you met Mikasa and Armin?”

_’Armin, Mikasa, this is Levi.’ Eren turns from the tall black haired woman with a tense stance and the short blonde boy with the soft blue eyes, not as beautiful as Eren’s to Levi, but still clear and airy, back to Levi. ‘My boyfriend.’ He finishes confidently. Even though Eren’s gotten used to saying it, whenever he says those two words together it makes his heart pick up a pace. Especially so when Levi was around. It wasn’t embarrassing, not in the least, he stopped being embarrassed around Levi after they’d gone on a few dates together. It was just… exciting.  
‘Nice to meet you!’ Armin, the small blond, greets Levi, holding a hand out. Levi stares down at the hand for a moment, he isn’t a big fan of shaking hands… but he feels the need to make a good first impression. He takes the hand and shakes it, surprised to see someone shorter than he was for once.  
‘You… too.’ Levi replies awkwardly. He turns to Mikasa, who simply stares at him. Cold, calculating. Levi gets the sense he’ll like her, or hate her. Either way he’ll respect her for Eren._

“You’re sister wanted to kill me,” Levi shakes his head. “But remember when you met Hanji and Erwin?” Eren laughs,

_’You’ll do fine.’ Levi assures Eren, his voice is slightly distorted from across the phone but Eren can practically hear him roll his eyes.  
‘Yeah, but, I mean, these are you’re friends Levi! I don’t want to fuck up!’ Eren panics. He hears Armin laugh beside him and elbows him in the side, although he’s grateful that Levi gave the okay on Eren bringing his best friend along to the brunch.  
‘Eren, listen’ Levi sighs, ‘If you fuck up they’ll just like you more.’  
‘What?’  
‘Trust me, with Hanji, the crappier or stranger you are… the more she’ll like you. Long as you’re not an asshole,’ A pause, ‘Don’t you dare-‘  
‘Then how did she end up being friends with you?’  
‘You fucking did it.’  
‘I had to.’  
A sigh on the other end of the line.  
‘Fine, well, trust me, Eren. You’ll be fine. I’m approaching the restaurant right now, I’ll talk to you later.’ The line goes silent. Eren puts his phone down and shakes his head. Armin walks up next to him.  
‘Come on, Eren, we’d better go before we’re late.’ He says. Eren nods and stands up, but not before smiling at Armin.  
‘Thanks, by the way.’  
‘For what?’  
Eren shrugs, ‘Being here to support me.’  
Armin smiles, ‘Of course I am, you’re my best friend.’  
‘I know but,’ Eren shakes his head, ‘Thanks.’  
‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world.’_

“Oh god,” Eren says, “That could have gone much, _much_ better.” He shakes his head.

“I don’t know…” Levi mumbles, “Erwin might disagree with that statement.” Eren considers this for a moment,

_’ **You** must be **Eren!** ’ A bespectacled woman with brown hair wraps Eren in a suffocating hug, still keeping Eren in a headlock she turns to Levi, ‘Oh **Levi** , he’s even more **precious** in real life!’ She releases Eren and holds him at arm’s length while Eren gasps for breath, ‘His descriptions of you do not do you justice, my pretty little one!’ Then the woman grins, ‘Although knowing Levi, mumbling the word ‘brunette’ while hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment is probably the best he could do!’  
‘Hanji!’ Levi yells in protest, he drags her off of Eren, ‘Holy crap do I have to tie you down, because I fucking will.’ Beside Levi a tall blonde man with his hair slicked back and thick, widely spaced eyebrows chuckles. His blue eyes crinkling at the corners.  
‘Oh, kinky.’ Hanji winks at Levi from behind thick-rimmed rectangular glasses, ‘But you should probably save that for your boyfriend.’  
‘Jesus fucking hell, Hanji.’ Levi sounds exasperated, as if this is an everyday thing. Eren stands dumbfounded, not sure whether to be surprised that these are Levi’s friends or that Levi actually has friends who are… well, the fact that Levi actually has friends is surprising enough considering his antisocial nature. Their personalities are just the cherry on top, Eren supposes.  
After finishing their spat, Levi drags Hanji back to the group, he stands next to Eren.  
‘Eren, you just met bat-shit crazy Hanji, and blondie over there,’ Levi jabs a thumb behind him, ‘Is Captain fucking America, aka Erwin.’ Then Levi turns to face Erwin and Hanji, ‘Erwin, Hanji, this is Eren, my boyfriend.’ Levi replies, he says it with what he hopes appears to be ease but he, much like Eren, finds himself caught up in the prospect of their relationship, ‘And his best friend, Armin.’ Levi introduces the two of them.  
‘Em… Hi.’ Armin greets the other two shyly. Hanji squeals as if she’s just discovered a puppy,  
‘Oh look at this little mushroom? Isn’t he just **adorable**!’ She seems like she’s about to make a break for Armin but Erwin places a hand on her shoulder. He doesn’t look at her though, he simply stares at Armin.  
‘Pleasure to meet you, Armin.’ He says in a voice that seems too natural to be smooth, and too smooth to be natural. Armin’s face flushes red,  
‘Y-you too.’ He stutters, momentarily caught off guard. Eren looks from Erwin to Armin and then back again. Levi crosses his arms next to Eren,  
‘Huh, what do you fucking know?’ He mumbles out loud, Eren just nods._

“True,” Eren states, then sighs. “Why do we and everyone we know and love meet their partners through some cataclysmic disaster?” Eren mumbles aloud.

“Cataclysmic might be a bit of a stretch.”

“The lobster was pretty bad.”

A beat of silence.

“True.”

_The five sit at a booth in the far back. Hanji prattles on about everything and nothing while Eren listens respectively. Armin and Erwin are caught in a conversation that shifts from topic to topic but never really stops. Levi is content to just sit and watch Eren smile and laugh, only occasionally dropping in some sarcastic comment here or there or bring up something new. Everything seems to be going fine until the waiter comes back with ‘their’ food. He places a lobster on their table for all to share and scurries off when he’s called by someone else. All conversations creak to a halt as the five stare at the cooked crustacean presented before them.  
‘What the fuck is this?’ Levi wonders out loud.  
‘A lobster, I think.’ Eren replies.  
‘I didn’t think anybody ordered lobster.’ Armin comments.  
‘Nobody did.’ Erwin assures him.  
‘Who cares?’ Hanji grins at everyone, ‘Free lobster!’ She rips off a leg, dipping it in the provided sauce.  
‘Hold the fuck up Hanji, this isn’t our lobster.’ Levi cautions her.  
‘It is now?’ Hanji’s words are muffled by the bite of lobster she takes, making it sound more like a question than a statement. She swallows and shrugs, ‘When in Rome…'  
‘I think this is a bit different than Rome.’ Levi sighs.  
‘Actually, I believe Levi has a point here.’ Erwin states, ‘If we got this lobster than someone else must have…'  
‘Are you trying to **poison** me?’ A shriek sounds from across the restaurant. All heads turn to see a woman standing, her chair fallen to the floor as she gestures wildly to a sandwich on her plate, a waiter is trying to calm her down but to no avail.  
‘This sandwich has cheese! You hear me? **Cheese**!’ She wails, flinging her arm around, ‘I’m lactose intolerant, you fool!’  
Erwin very calmly looks around the table, ‘Who ordered a sandwich?’  
Hanji raises her hand.  
Eren and Armin connect eyes for a moment before Eren looks over to Levi.  
‘Where the hell is my lobster?’ The woman yells.  
‘Umm… should we…?’ Eren wonders aloud. Levi nods, he pulls out a twenty and slaps it on the table.  
‘There, meal’s paid for, let’s go.’ The five very quickly stand and make their escape. Behind them the woman locates the lobster and a very confused waiter tries to explain that he though there were people at the table. An even more confused manager finds a twenty on the table for a thirty dollar lobster._

“You didn’t order the sandwich, though.” Levi brings up, “It was all shit-for-glasses Hanji’s fault. If she hadn’t taken a bite of that lobster we could have told them that the orders were a mix-up instead of having to run out of there like fucking criminals.”

_The five reach the edge of the parking lot, out of breath. Hanji starts laughing hysterically.  
‘You fucking idiot…’ Levi groans.   
‘Oh come on! That was fun!’ Hanji grins. Erwin smiles at Armin,  
‘Well, that was rather exciting, eh?’ He asks, Armin smiles softly, his face flushing red.  
‘Y-yeah…’_

Eren laughs, “But, in the end, it turned out pretty good for Erwin and Armin.”

Levi snorts, “Yeah, no shit.”

_’Well,’ Erwin straightens up, ‘I’m on my way to view an art exhibition at the galleria. I’ve been meaning to see it for a few weeks now and I figured it wouldn’t be as busy during this time of day.’ He glances towards Armin, ‘You mentioned you had a passion for art history, would you like to go with me?’  
‘Oh!’ Armin’s eyes light up happily, then his smile falls, ‘Oh but I can’t I was the one who drove here and if I leave then how will Eren get home?’  
‘I’ll find a way.’ Eren says before Armin can reject Erwin on his account.  
‘You will?’ Armin asks.  
‘Yeah, go have fun.’ Eren urges Armin.  
‘But… how…?’  
‘I’ll drive him.’ Levi pipes up, all eyes turn to him. Levi shrugs, ‘I’ve got a car and I sure as hell don’t have anything else to do today. So it’s no trouble.’  
Eren grins, Levi’s eyes widen and his heart jackrabbits again,  
‘Thanks, Levi!’ Eren says happily.  
‘No problem…’ Levi looks to the ground.  
‘Well then, Armin?’ Erwin looks towards the smaller blonde. Armin pauses, then nods excitedly.  
‘Yes… Yes I’d like to if you don’t mind!’ He says, Erwin chuckles,  
‘Not at all.’ Erwin gives Armin the address and the two agree to meet up there. Armin says goodbye and Erwin waves as the two split from the group. Hanji stands in-between Levi and Eren with a toothy smile on her face.  
‘What the fuck are you so happy about?’ Levi grumbles, Hanji gives him a wink.  
‘Nothing, just didn’t take you for the gentleman type.’ She laughs as Levi glares at her.  
‘Oh fuck off, Hanji.’  
‘I will,’ Her smile only grows wider, reaching the corners of her face, ‘Play it safe you two!’ She scurries off with a laugh before Levi can do something more drastic than just shout insults at her back. Hanji gets into her own car and drives away, honking at the two of them as she drives past. Eren and Levi watch her go. Levi sighs.  
‘Shit-faced Hanji.’ He turns to face Eren, ‘So, besides the near-arrest situation, how’d it go?’ Eren looks at Levi, a genuinely happy expression twinkling in his sea-colored eyes.  
‘I think it went great.’ That’s what they are, sea-colored. Not blue, not green, but both and somehow neither. ‘Really.’  
Levi’s breath is hitched in his throat. He coughs but it still stays there, a smile slowly surfaces on his face and suddenly Eren is finding it hard to breathe as well. Yet both also find it so easy to breathe and just be themselves around each other, funny how contradictions work like that.  
‘So… er, let’s get you home, right?’ Levi says, he begins to walk towards his car and Eren follows, catching up quickly.  
‘Oh Levi?’ Eren says as they walk,  
‘Yeah?’ Levi asks. Eren leans down and kisses him on the cheek.  
‘Thanks for introducing me to your friends.’ He says, smiling when he sees that he’s caught Levi in a moment of shock. Levi mock-glares back at Eren.  
‘You fucking brat,’ Levi smirks, ‘I’ll get you back for that.’  
‘I’d like to see you try.’ Eren teases.  
‘You asked for it.'_

“Funny,” Eren comments, quietly, softly, more to himself than to the man next to him. “They’re engaged now and they’ve been dating for a year or so less than we have.”

“Yeah…” Levi nods quietly, he leans his head against his knuckles, subconsciously drawing Eren closer to him with his opposite hand. “Erwin always was an impatient fucker when it came to shit like that.” That earned a laugh from Eren. A familiar, comforting sound. It isn't light and airy like Armin’s, but hearty, full of joy and volume. But while half of him is enjoying and listening to Eren’s laugh, the other half of Levi’s thoughts are on a specific little ring in a black box that he’s been storing under a set of clothes in the drawers in their bedroom. He’s been waiting for the right moment, but every time Levi considers it he chickens out for some reason or another.

His heart beats too wildly and he just can’t do it. He’s scared of what will happen if the answer isn’t yes.

It reminds him of something that happened a while ago. In their second year dating.

_Eren yawns, Levi hails a taxi and walks back to his jet legged boyfriend.  
‘You okay?’ He asks, Eren nods sleepily.  
‘Just… tired.’  
‘Well, we’re almost there, then you can sleep at the hotel.’_

“Hey, Eren,” He says something to stop his heart from stupidly picking up pace again. Eren’s head is against his chest and surely he’d hear it. “Remember when we took that vacation together, to that little tropical beach in Hawaii?”

Eren’s laughing dies down, but his smile grows, “Do I ever!” He sighs, “That place was beautiful.”

_All visions of exhaust are forgotten in a single, breathless gasp. Waves sparkle against the sunlight as hills of green wave in a small breeze. Sand is whipped up in thin, dancing wisps as they travel down the length of the beach. People in swimsuits splash around in wavy waters or jump and play on warm sand that fades into green gras. Palm leaves move to some unheard music on their trees and the sky is clear and endlessly blue. Waiting to be explored.  
‘Armin would kill me for going here without him if he knew just how beautiful it was.’ Eren mumbles, Levi laughs.  
‘Trust me, soon as Erwin gets wind that he loves oceans just as much as you do, he’s going to be whisked away as well.’ Levi shakes his head. Eren looks over at Levi, grinning.  
‘Oh? Is that what you’re doing? Whisking me away?’ He teases, but Levi takes the tease.  
‘That’s the plan,’ Levi smirks, ‘Prepare to be whisked off of your damn feet, Jaeger.’_

“Yeah, it was pretty fucking gorgeous.” Levi remarks, “But…” He looks down at Eren’s face, his head now resting in the palm of his hand, “Remember the night on the beach?”

“Mmm…” Eren smiles, nodding, “Very well.”

_Lit by tiki torches, the two lay out on a hammock, staring up at stars framed between palm leaves. It’s most silent except for the shushing sound of waves lapping the shore, and the occasional, dull chatter of people passing by. Often accompanied by the clopping of flip-flops. The rustling of the palm leaves will sometimes join the symphony. Eren toys with Levi’s hand in his, tracing the fingers and bumps over the knuckles. The hammock sways gently, moving them in-between torch light and starlight. The moon is a cheshire’s smile. A thin crescent grinning down at the sea.  
‘Eren,’ Levi mumbles, half to himself. He’s been meaning to say this for a while now but he’s been far too scared to.  
‘Yes, Levi?’ Eren answers lazily. He stops running over the creases in Levi’s palm with his thumb and stares at Levi’s face. Levi’s turned from watching the stars to looking into Eren’s face as well. He watches the somewhat tanned skin flicker from light to dark, as shadows dance across a mostly pale, but slightly golden face. The sea colored eyes catching the orange fire of the torch and then the clear white of the stares. Levi’s terrified. And Eren knows it but doesn’t know why. It worries him but worried is the furthest thing from what he should be. Levi wants to say it, the words bubbling behind his lips. It’s far too late to turn back now anyways, he’s already started this conversation.  
‘I love you.’ The words leave his lips before his mind catches up with what he’s saying. Eren’s face freezes for a moment, the jaw hangs slack and Levi’s worried that what he says won’t be what he wants to hear. Then Eren’s face breaks out into a grin wider than any Levi’s ever seen before and he feels as if his heart has just started beating again.  
‘I love you, too.’ Eren answers, then he starts laughing, ever so slightly at first but increasing slowly, ‘I love you, too!’ Levi exhales, a smile, a real, genuine smile, bubbling onto his face as well. Levi hears himself start to laugh as well, he slips a hand behind Eren’s head and kisses him on the lips, the two pull apart, both still smiling, forehead to forehead.  
‘I love you,’ They repeat, again and again. As if they can’t say it enough._

“But, Levi…” Eren sits up, pulling out of Levi’s arms for a moment, he sets the mostly empty glass cup down on the coffee table and stares at him. “Why did you think of that one?”

Levi swirls the tiny bit of wine left in his own cup, he downs the last of it and sits forward as well, placing his cup next to Eren’s. “No reason.” He comments, but a small smile is hiding just beneath the surface of his face. Levi folds his hands in front of him.

“No,” Eren shakes his head, “There’s something else, isn’t there?” He tilts his head slightly. Levi doesn’t say anything, just shrugs. Eren uncrosses his legs, placing them on the ground as he leans forward on his knees. “Come on!” He says, “Tell me!” When Levi still doesn’t reply, Eren pouts. “Levi, you can trust me.” He scoots closer to Levi, “I love you.”

Levi sucks in a breath. If there’s ever a time…

“Alright,” Levi says, and stands up, Eren’s eyes follow him as Levi walks around the couch. Eren twists back, placing a hand on the back of the couch to follow Levi as he walks towards their bedroom. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Eren watches Levi’s figure disappear.

“What is going on?” He mumbles to himself.

Levi shuffles through their drawer. He’s at least somewhat thankful that the wine has made him calmer. Not drunk just… a bit more relaxed.

It still doesn’t stop his heart from jackhammering against his chest.

Levi smiles when he finds the small black box, he slips it into his back pocket and walks out from their bedroom again. He connects eyes with Eren and finds his breath catching in his throat as it feels as if his heart hasn’t speed up but… slowed down almost. As if time itself was slowing down and every movement he made was emphasized by the time it took. Each beat was loud and pounded against his ears. Levi could hear himself breathing and hoped Eren didn’t. Eren watched Levi with curious eyes, he knew something was happening. Something… _important_ , but he didn’t know what.

Levi walks ever so slowly to where Eren sits, he stands in front of him, one hand behind his back. He looks around, the room is empty and dark but he still feels as if a thousand eyes were on him.

“Levi?” Eren wonders aloud. Levi takes a breath.

“Eren,” Levi begins, he doesn't have a practiced speech or anything of the sort. He’s winging it and it sounds awkward even to his own ears. He’s afraid he’ll stumble over some word or sentence but he just keeps going. “We’ve been dating for five years now. But we’ve known each other for longer.” Levi starts, mentally wincing at the sound of his own voice, “We met each other when the subway fucked up and we both accidentally gave each other a minor injury which… albeit is not the ideal way to meet someone.” Levi shakes his head, he can’t fuck this up. Not now… not ever. “We grew closer because for some goddamn reason you decided you wanted to keep talking to me. We dated because somehow I got enough fucking courage to ask you out…” Levi takes a breath, how does he continue from here? Should he get down on one knee now or later?

“Oh crap,” Eren’s eyes are welling up with tears. Levi panics, he thinks Eren knows what’s about to happen and is about to reject him. “Are… fuck… are you breaking up with me?”

“What?” Levi’s mind blanks.

“Fuck,” Eren leans forward, into his hands, Levi sees tears fall from his eyes, “Oh _fuck_ … Levi… what… what did I do? Please, I… I don’t want you to leave me… I-“

“Woah, hold the fuck up kid!” Levi rushes onto his knees, he puts the box on the ground next to him and closes Eren’s hands in his own, Eren looks up at him, tears still spilling from his eyes. “I’m not breaking up with you!”

“You’re… not?” Eren sniffs, his hands tighten in Levi’s grip. Levi tightens his own hands around Eren’s.

“No!” Levi sighs, “No, of course not, Eren.” Levi leans forward and kisses just beneath Eren’s eyes, where the tear still spill subconsciously. “I love you, why would I do that?”

“Then…” Eren’s eye flicker from Levi, then to the small black box beside him, and then back to Levi, Eren’s eyes slowly widen.

“I was trying to propose to you,” Levi sighs, “Ah, shit, this isn’t how this is meant to go…” He mutters to himself. He’s screwed up now. He fucked it up and it isn’t right. And-

And Eren’s laughing. He’s smiling and laughing and Levi’s shocked.

“What… the hell?” Levi wonders aloud. Eren shakes his head, there’s still tears in his eyes but Eren just swallows and shakes his head.

“This is…” He sighs, his smile stretching all the way across his face, from ear to ear, “Levi, this is just too perfect.”

Levi blinks, he releases one of Eren’s hands, keeping the other tight in his grip, he places his head in his free hand, smiling into it.

“Of course it is.” He sighs, then he releases Eren’s other hand, “Well, I’m not about to screw this up totally.” He smiles at Eren, “We can’t let life win every time, right?”

“Right!” Eren wipes at his eyes and sits forward. Levi shifts from both knees to one. He holds up the small black box and pops it open to reveal a silver wedding band twisted around a single diamond in the middle.

“Eren Jaeger,” Levi starts, smiling still as he feels tears well up in his own eyes. A fresh set are already spilling down Eren’s face. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” The response is almost immediate, Eren’s nodding and smiling and he repeats his words over and over again, “Yes, yes, of course, yes.”

And Levi let’s himself cry. Tears falling down his face as he slips the ring onto Eren’s finger and the two of them embrace.

“I love you,” He says, Eren clutches onto the hem of Levi’s shirt.

“I love you, too.” He replies. And the two of them continue to say so.

As if they couldn’t say it enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that sweet enough? Have you gotten into a sugar coma yet? I tried, I really did.
> 
> I spent basically all day today on this because I needed to write something happy and sweet and now I can't stop smiling.  
> Basically the entire goal of this little fic was to make anyone who reads it happy. I hope that goal was accomplished!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
